


Getting Sick At Night Is Always the Worst

by CaryceJade



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Glanni/Ithro is only stated, M/M, Sportacus is a good boyfriend, Stephanie is sweet, Vomiting, stomach viruses suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You ought to know how this goes by now.

Robbie drew the blanket closer around his shoulders, a shiver running through him as he sat in his fuzzy chair. 

He didn't feel right. Not _sick_ exactly, but just not exactly right. He had woken up about an hour before, feeling extremely uneasy. He got out of bed without waking Sportacus, got a blanket, and went out to sit in his chair, hoping that he would eventually become drowsy enough to go back to sleep.

Looking over, he saw that Stephanie was sound asleep on the cot that he had gotten out for her. It was initially supposed to be just he and Sportacus having a night in, but the mayor and Miss Busybody had been called away early that afternoon by some urgent business a couple of towns over, though they had promised to be back as soon as they could. 

He gasped softly as his stomach twisted, then swallowed down the tiny bit of nausea the feeling left in its wake. 

Shrugging it off as just having eaten something that didn't agree with him, he drew the blanket more tightly around him, trying to doze back off 

He was almost back to sleep when his stomach suddenly shuddered enough that he pushed off the blanket and leaned forward, as it suddenly made him feel too hot and too constricted.

He froze as Stephanie shifted and turned in her sleep. He would prefer not to wake her up if possible, nor did he want to wake up his boyfriend for something that would more than likely pass in a few minutes.

Except that it wasn't passing. If anything, it was getting worse. He clapped a hand over his mouth as an especially strong wave of nausea washed over him, knowing that he needed to get to the bathroom.

Jumping up, he didn't even see that Stephanie had woken up and was watching him with bleary concern.

* * *

Stephanie had actually been awake for a couple of minutes. She just had the weird feeling that something was wrong when she had noticed Robbie sitting in his chair. Even in the dim light, she could see that he looked like he didn't feel well.

She was just about to ask him if he was alright when he clapped a hand over his mouth and fled towards the nearest bathroom. She winced as she faintly heard him throwing up.

There was no way Sportacus would be able to hear him, she realised, and she knew that she hated to be alone when she was sick. Even though she had never been here when it was truly night before, she knew that she really needed to get Sportacus, so she squared her shoulders and made her way towards the bedroom. 

Making her way down the hall to the bedroom, she knocked on the frame of the door, then walked into the room.

From the dim light in the hallway, she could see that Sportacus was sound asleep. Going over, she shook his shoulder. “Sportacus? Wake up.”

He was awake in an instant, looking around, seeing Stephanie. “What's wrong?” He glanced around again. “Where's Robbie?”

”He’s sick. He doesn't know I’m awake. I think he was trying not to wake me up.”

Sportacus immediately got up and padded out to the other bathroom, Stephanie on his heels. 

Sportacus waited for a pause in the pained-sounding retching to knock on the door and ask, “Robbie? Are you okay?”

The only response that he got was a groan, then a gasping sob. 

Bracing himself, as he recalled that the door to this bathroom stuck a bit, he bumped the door with his shoulder, while also twisting the handle.

* * *

Sportacus was very good at being able to remain calm outwardly, even when he was a mess inside. 

He had known that something was wrong as soon as Stephanie had woke him up. Then his hearing, sharper than a human’s, had heard retching as soon as he stepped in the hallway. 

His heart was doing backflips when he opened the bathroom door. 

It just about broke when he saw his boyfriend sitting in the floor, shaking, with tears streaming down his face. Kneeling down beside him, he thumbed away the tears, asking, “What's wrong?”

It did shatter when Robbie said quietly. “Just started feeling sick all of a sudden.” He nearly shoved Sportacus out of the way trying to get over to the toilet. He couldn't suppress an empathetic wince as Robbie started retching again.

A thought suddenly occurred to Sportacus. Robbie's brother had been sick a few days ago with some stomach virus. His own brother had called Robbie, absolutely frantic because he had been unable to get to him because of some trouble several towns away, so he and Robbie had went to care for him. It was only careful training and habit that kept him from cursing aloud.

Seeing Stephanie standing in the doorway, looking as concerned as he felt, he said softly, “I think he has the same thing that his brother had last week. Remember when we were gone for a couple of days?” Stephanie didn't have to know that he was reassuring himself as well as her.

Stephanie nodded. It was pretty obvious to her that Sportacus was also worried, but was in one of those situations where there was nothing that he could actually _do_ other than being present.

Sportacus returned the nod, putting an arm around Robbie as he fell back, shivering. “If Glanni felt half this bad…,” he mumbled.

”I know,” Sportacus said softly. He then addressed Stephanie again, saying, “My older brother is dating his older brother. My brother called us because Glanni had actually called him because he was so sick. He couldn't leave because he was several cities away. My brother was worried because for him to actually call him, he had to be feeling pretty awful.” Stephanie could understand that. Being alone when you were sick was awful. “Being alone when you're sick is pretty awful,” she agreed going over and getting a cup of water from the tap to give Robbie. He nodded in thanks at the gesture, then laid his head back down on Sportacus’ shoulder and closing his eyes.” In all honesty, Robbie felt absolutely horrible. His stomach was already twisting in such a way that it was not a matter of if he would throw up again, but when. He knew Sportacus sensed it as well when he said to Stephanie, “Stephanie, can you bring the blanket from the bed. I think we're not going to be leaving here for a bit.” 

Stephanie returned with the blanket a few minutes later. “Thank you,” Sportacus said, wrapping the blanket around Robbie. He then looked up at Stephanie, a soft fondness in his eyes. “Go try to get some more sleep. I’ve got things here for now.”

Stephanie went back out to her cot, suddenly realising that they were a family all their own, as oddly assembled as they were.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this one, I don't know yet.


End file.
